


Late-Night Serendipity

by youbecamemyhabit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute Ending, Fluff, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung Regrets Everything, Lee Taeyong Is Too Good For This World, Locked Together In A Room, Lord Forgive Johnil For They Are Back On Their Bullshit, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Lee Jeno, Minor Moon Taeil/Seo Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbecamemyhabit/pseuds/youbecamemyhabit
Summary: His best friends' moot mission was to trap Doyoung in a room with his alleged crush and let the universe make things happen, but the person Doyoung encountered in there was not the one he was expecting at all.The universe always had its own plan all along.





	Late-Night Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was meant to be posted yesterday during doyoung's birthday, but you know, life happened and things got in the way. anyways, happy birthday doyoungie <3 i love you so much you can't even fathom, i love seeing you grow every single year. 
> 
> this isn't much, but i'll try to do something better for him next year uwu
> 
> enjoy (or not)

His jump from the darkness into the unknown wasn’t even remotely voluntary, but it wasn’t like he had any option after that.

Because Doyoung’s first bad decision was falling into the trap of being coaxed out of his dorm room that night.

Don’t get him wrong. Generally, he had always been somewhat of a sociable person — even when some students gave him dirty looks, once in a while, for simply being a dutiful RA, Doyoung didn’t mind. Whatever problem they had with him were their own to solve, or did they expect him to go home crying over a few scowls?

 _Please_. His skin grew thicker ever since he was a child being told that his dreams shouldn’t be _his_ dreams, because _his_ dreams often led to an unsuccessful life or heartbreak. A conflict of generations and change of worldviews within the society he lived —with no intention of giving up, Doyoung got used to it.

Just like he got used to a lot of things. Doing his best to earn the best grades and long praises from his teachers, or to calmly ignore the occasional glares he got from people who didn’t like his attitude, or just the fact that he was breathing next to them.

But as people say, betrayal is always sad because it comes from the people you trusted the most.

“JOHNNY!” He smashed his fist against the wooden door for the third time in a row. “OPEN THE DOOR!”

“CAN’T DO!” Taeil is the one who replied with a giggle, voice quite muffled by that enclosed space and the bass boosted music engulfing the rest of the house.

“TAEIL! HYUNG! COME ON!” Doyoung shouted, hearing chortles from the other side of door. “Come on! I’m serious! I don’t have a crush—”

At the appearance of a loud thud of something bumping into furniture somewhere in that murky room, a squeal escaped his mouth before Doyoung could hold himself back, and that’s when he realized he wasn’t alone.

It was an actual bedroom, he realized it now. He had no idea who could it belong to — God, he didn’t even know who owned the house he was in — but there was definitely someone else in there, maybe its owner, and Doyoung was about to start freaking out when a small and deep voice emerged.

“Are we locked up?”

Panting heavily with his back against the door, Doyoung’s eyes adapted to that lightlessness environment, allowing him to distinguish shapes with the aid of the faint moonlight coming from one of the two windows in the room, the only one with its blinds open.

“Yeah.” He groaned, feeling a wave of awkwardness hit him so hard he wanted to be swallowed by the ground. “I’m sorry, I—”

The shape of the stranger placed him at the edge of the bed in the middle of the room, and somehow, even without seeing his face, Doyoung could tell he smiled.

“Nah, it’s fine.” His mild voice was a bit familiar, but Doyoung couldn’t pinpoint the origin. “The switch is on your left.”

Doyoung’s second bad decision was turning the lights on.

“Oh, shit.” Voice more orotund than he intended it to be, Doyoung’s eyes went wide as soon as his gaze landed on the man across the room.

Because no, it wasn’t the guy his best friends accused him of having a crush on. It was just Lee fucking Taeyong, pink hair and all, mostly known as the heartthrob of the campus.

“Oh, shit.” Doyoung repeated, feeling his blood run cold and instinctively taking a step back. “I’m…”

“Take it easy.” The man made a waving gesture in his direction before chuckling. “I don’t bite.”

“I’m sorry, oh God…” After another step back, Doyoung winced as soon as his back hit the wall. “I’m really sorry, my friends just…”

What could he say to help his case?

_Hey, I have the two most idiotic friends in the world and they decided it was a good idea to lock me up in a room with a person they thought I have a crush on, so that’s why we’re trapped here?_

“I think you should, uh, calm down.” Taeyong slowly batted his eyelashes at him, voice rather concerned. “Seriously, it’s fine. I was just taking a break. You don’t bother me.”

“In the dark?” A weird thing to point out in his position, he knew.

“It calms me down.”

Not even under severe torture Doyoung would admit that his stomach twisted in an aggressively odd manner at the way the corners of Taeyong’s mouth quirked up. Deep down, it felt like the man was trying to cheer himself up more than putting on a positive facade to a stranger.

That’s when Doyoung noticed his clothes were a bit disheveled, as if he had been curled up in the same position for a long time; in the very next second, something clicked in his mind.

“Oh…” His mortified gaze darted away to the floor once again.

But Taeyong snorted.

“Have you never met someone who has panic attacks?”

“Yes.” Doyoung responded right away, looking up at him dangling his legs off the edge of the bed like a kid. “I mean, I… Listen, I’m sorry I… invaded your privacy. I won’t tell anyone.”

His smile was a bit wider his time, and Doyoung had the sudden urge to poke his cheeks. He didn’t, of course, because some of his dignity had to survive that night.

“I know you won’t.”

“Do you… Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” With that, he took a deep sigh. “I just get overwhelmed by crowds, sometimes.”

“Didn’t expect that.”

Sure, it was indeed endearing the way Taeyong tilted his head with a half-smile, but Doyoung chose to ignore his fluttering his chest.

“Why?”

“Well, you’re… uh… famous? Around the campus? I would never guess you experience something like that. But we never truly know someone’s struggles, so I guess it was simply my assumption based on the small knowledge I have of you.”

Which was true — he knew the name and the face of Lee Taeyong, but nothing much beyond that. In the rare moments he spotted the campus idol around, Doyoung was too exhausted from his academic duties to mind his existence, no matter how handsome he was. And Taeyong was _really_ handsome, even more now that Doyoung actually paid attention to such striking features. Girls and boys swooned over him all the time, but that didn’t tell much about what kind of person the pink-haired was.

Silence between them arose again, or what could be considered such thing since the music downstairs continued to blast across the corners of the house, even when stifled by the closed bedroom door; Taeyong kept staring at him with an unreadable expression that irked every atom of Doyoung’s being and amused them at the same time. It was simply weird, like realizing you’re in a dream while still dreaming, except for that fact that that entire situation was real, agonizingly real, and Doyoung would probably never live it down.

Sure, Taeyong seemed nice enough to someone who was thrown into the bedroom he currently used to calm himself down from a panic attack, but nothing more would come from that encounter. No one mastered the heartbreaking art of expecting nothing from anything better than Kim Doyoung, coming to the conclusion that maybe those seconds that Taeyong’s enthralling gaze fixed on him were just enough for Doyoung to keep a nice memory of him and of such eventful night, even if they never crossed paths again.

So Doyoung just stood there, with his back against the wall close to the door without knowing what to do next. He doubted Johnny and Taeil would ever hear his pleas to be let out of there if he called them — his best friends’ drunk asses were probably making out in a questionable corner of that house — and actually putting the door down wasn’t in the list of skills Doyoung had acquired in life, so maybe he should just perish.

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

Taeyong read minds, apparently.

The man didn’t wait for an answer and rolled to the right side of the bed, where a bedside table was placed.

For no more than a minute, Taeyong fumbled around the drawers until he found whatever he was looking for.

Not a single atom of his body was ready to not let out a tiny gasp when he saw the man walking in his direction, because Taeyong was gorgeous and Doyoung was a weak gay man, and those two things were an awful combination for someone who wasn’t out here seeking for trouble.

With a smirk on the lips, Taeyong glanced at him — whom was very much still glued to the wall — and got on his knees in front of the door and no, Doyoung’s mind did not go _there_ , it absolutely fucking didn’t.

In hands, he had a couple of paperclips. With the first one, he twisted it at a 90º angle until it reached a L shape, while with the second, Taeyong put a bit more of effort to straighten it completely.

“Okay, this might be another misconception of mine but… you know how to pick locks?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong responded in the most nonchalant way possible, at the same time he slid those paper clips in the lock. “I was in a gang once.”

That was one thing Doyoung wasn’t expecting to hear, and his shock must’ve been palpable enough for the older man to react quickly, for it sure was in his stunned face.

Taeyong looked up at him and broke into laughter.

“I’m kidding, Doyoung.” Up close, Doyoung noticed he was also really cute with his scrunched up face. “I thought it was a cool trick to learn when I was a kid.”

“Wait… You know my name?”

A tiny _clink_ interrupted the conversation and Doyoung couldn’t believe that such thing really worked in real life, because he had never met anyone who could pull off such thing. Also because he never expected to be swayed by such ability coming from Lee fucking Taeyong, the campus’ favorite, the smart and hardworking eye candy that seemed too good to be even human.

“Done!” The pink-haired snickered to himself, tossing the paper clips bent out of shape on the floor, away from the entrance. “Damn, I still can do this. Let’s go.”

Doyoung opened his mouth to say something about God knows what, but was cut off by Taeyong’s swift pull on the doorknob, which would’ve ended up hitting the taller man squarely in the face if some deftness in the way Taeyong moved hadn’t secured a good distance between Doyoung’s face and the back of the door.

For a moment, the raven-haired man considered all the possible options he had, which mainly involved staying in that room for a little longer so people wouldn’t think anything weird if they happen to see them coming out of the room together or bid a quick, very quick farewell to Taeyong and run out of that house, because that night was the reason why Doyoung should never venture into college parties ever again.

He got so lost in his own musings that he didn’t realize Taeyong was already outside. Kind of.

“Hey.” The man grinned without showing his teeth, peeking at him from the other side of the open door. “You up for some ice cream?”

“It’s winter.” Yes, Doyoung immediately screamed in his head at his stupid response.

“And? Come on.”

It was either tagging along or falling into a spiral of overthinking on his own, so Doyoung trailed behind the campus’ heartthrob as they crossed the hallway and took the route that lead to the kitchen; Doyoung almost laughed at the seriousness in the way Taeyong peeped around the corner to check if there was some sort of “danger” around, just like a character of action movies.

He was rather famous, after all. If Taeyong felt such caution was necessary, he probably still wanted to avoid being mobbed again; the universe was on his side that night, and just a couple of girls sat on the floor, way too hammered to notice them dashing across the kitchen to reach for the backyard exit.

The swift way Taeyong strolled around hinted that he knew that place well, or at least had been there before; making a bee line towards a small gate on the left, he beckoned for Doyoung to follow him quickly, so the latter did.

Afterwards, the music blaring from the house gradually faded away in the background of the street as they strolled down the sidewalk, sharing a silence that for some peculiar cause didn’t feel uncomfortable at all.

“It’s past midnight.” Doyoung stated in a wavering tone, crossing his arms over his chest to shelter himself from the cold. “Where are we going to find ice cream at this hour?”

“I know a place.” Taeyong responded, in a heartbeat, walking beside him. “It’s just two blocks away. Wanna go?”

Doyoung had absolutely no idea why he complied. He was freezing, tired and hungry, but Lee fucking Taeyong looked at him with his stupid puppy eyes that glinted with anticipation and suddenly the word “no” disappeared from his vocabulary; still, he forced himself to remember to not expect anything besides what Taeyong was clearly offering — a fucking ice cream in an icy winter night, because as previously stated, Doyoung was momentarily incapable of denying him anything.

“Sure.” The raven-haired mumbled, tightening the hold on himself. Maybe leaving the dorms with a simple bomber jacket, black tee and jeans of same color wasn’t his most brilliant idea.

Eyes darting to the floor, Doyoung was ready to start walking beside him again when something was thrown over his shoulders, forcing him to crane his neck up.

Lee fucking Taeyong was wrapping his emerald duffle coat around his shoulders, acting all cool and mesmerizing while Doyoung’s heart thumped violently in his chest, and an unexpected heat rise all the way up to his face.

“Come on.” He added to his act, swiftly taking a step forward to lead the way.

That man was very aware of the power he had over people. And Doyoung hated that he also fell for it.

_Deep breath, deep breath._

The _place_ Taeyong meant was one of the few 3 Michelin stars restaurants in town, with a big yet not flamboyant sign that read _Serendipity_ on its front — it was closed for business, of course, since it was nearing the first hour in of the morning. Doyoung heard his mother mention that his brother went there once, gushing for nearly ten minutes how good the food was in there.

He gasped out of instinct when Taeyong tapped a finger on his arm.

“This way.” 

They entered a short alley that led to the back entrance of the restaurant and Taeyong pulled a key out of the back pocket of his jeans; Doyoung seized the opportunity of the shorter man’s momentary distraction to notice he wore just a denim jacket under a white shirt with the _Queen_ logo and jeans — in other words, that moron must’ve been as cold as he was, so why did he give Doyoung his coat?

Once again, his reveries were disturbed by a door being unlocked, and he followed Taeyong inside.

It wasn’t the pink-haired man’s first time in there, that Doyoung could tell for how quickly Taeyong found the light switch to illuminate the room — the place’s kitchen, right away.

“My uncle and aunt owns this place.” He explained as he rummaged through the fridges and freezers. “I work here part time to practice, and lend them a hand.”

“Oh. It’s good we’re not trespassing or something.”

Snorting, Taeyong craned his neck up to stare at him, who was still by the back entrance.

“You just saw me open it with a key, Doyoung.”

“Yeah, but—” A loud clunk interrupted his sentence, and Taeyong bent his entire upper body into one of the freezers to get a hold of two cups of ice cream. “By the way, you didn’t answer me before.”

“I only have vanilla or strawberry flavor.” The other man said instead, ignoring the raven-haired’s words. “Which one you want?”

“Strawberry. The question I made earlier. How do you know my name? We’ve never—”

“You are a very anxious person, aren’t you?” He chose to comment, closing the lid of the freezer with a muffled thud. “And I’m the one with a generalized anxiety disorder.”

“I just don’t like not knowing… things.”

“Fine.” Taeyong began to stroll inside the restaurant, and the younger trailed behind. “I know you, Kim Doyoung. Do you know me?”

The pink-haired’s footsteps took them towards the bar area of the restaurant, with Taeyong rounding the counter, to entering the area where a bartender would be, to turn on the bar’s lights while Doyoung settled on a fancy stool in front of it.

“Of course.” He affirmed a minute later, when Taeyong handed him the strawberry cup. “Everybody knows you.”

“That’s not what I meant.” A corner of his mouth lifted as he handed Doyoung a spoon. “I’m asking you if you remember me.”

“Remember you?” Doyoung frowned out of confusion, but still put a portion of ice cream on his spoon. “Have we met before?”

“Guess that’s a no.” The older quickly chuckled, shoving the ice cream in his mouth. “It was like, four years ago? You tutored my little brother, so you were in my house at least once a week for like, a whole year.”

Doyoung’s forehead puckered hard as he tried to recollect events from that mentioned era, eyes suddenly widening as the right memory was found.

“Oh, Lee Jeno? Jeno is your little brother?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong nodded, with the spoon hanging from his mouth. “He adored you.”

“Oh! Oh.” His own spoon felt heavy from holding it up for so long, so Doyoung at last ate the ice cream. “ _Hum_. This is really good. Ah, I remember Jeno. I’m sorry, my memories from my last year in high school are quite muddled. I, uh, it’s just… it was a rough period. But yeah, I remember him. Don’t really remember you, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” His voice dropped an octave and Doyoung felt goosebumps. “I think we greeted each other just a few times, you spent most of the time in Jeno’s room… I heard him laugh a lot when I passed by his door, never saw him so pleased with the previous tutors… He talked a lot about you back then. That you were nice, patient…”

At least something good bloomed in that dreadful year, so Doyoung didn’t mind much that his chest felt so warm that it made him smile from ear to ear.

“He is a good kid, just has a bit of concentration trouble.” The smile on his face didn’t disappear as he spoke. “Is he doing well? I think he’s in the last year of high school now?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong responded, mouth full of vanilla ice cream. “He’s doing okay, I guess. He got a lot better at math ever since you taught him, so he doesn’t need tutoring anymore.”

“I’m glad.”

“So, who is it?”

The abrupt question had Doyoung lifting his head with inquiring eyes.

“What?”

“Your crush.” Then he had the audacity to smirk at the younger man. “Who is it?”

“I don’t have a crush.” He let out a heavy sigh, remembering that such idiotic idea was what got him into that mess earlier. “I helped a guy during orientation in the beginning of the semester and happened to tell my friends that I thought he was cute. Since then, they think I have a crush on him, regardless of what I say.”

“Who?” Taeyong insisted.

“An Engineer major. Kim Jungwoo.”

“Oh, I know that guy!” Taeyong’s eyes went round out of excitement, and for a moment he looked like a kid. “My best friend Jaehyun has the hots for him, so I gotta tell you to back off.”

“I don’t have—” He scoffed mid-sentence, bringing another full spoon to his mouth. “I don’t like him!”

“Good.” A gruff tone came out of his mouth.

“Good?” Doyoung huffed. “You don’t have to worry for your friend, I—”

“I meant good _for me_.”

Something dropped from his chest to his stomach and Doyoung was suddenly very aware of every pulsation of his body, including his pounding heart that could be heard on his ears. Everything felt weird, but a kind of weird that Doyoung hadn’t experienced before, so he simply didn’t know what to do.

Taeyong did, though.

It was all in the way the pink-haired man propped his elbows over the counter to lean forward, bringing most of his upper body with him.

“Doyoung.”

He could feel Taeyong’s half cold and half hot breath on his face, and suddenly breathing became a really complicated task. But he couldn’t look away from those perfectly sculptured features, not when they were so up close and piercing through his soul. Something in the way he anxiously looked at Doyoung made the latter question if he was nervous, if someone like Lee fucking Taeyong can be uneasy in the presence of someone like him.

But that’s when he seemed the most human to Doyoung, and, in some way, that made him even prettier. The yellow orange-ish light from the bar’s lights shaped his silhouette like gold melting over his skin, as alluring as it could possibly be.

“Taeyong…” His voice came out throaty; it was unusual for Doyoung to few so flustered by someone.

“I wanna kiss you.” He blurted out, as if he was afraid to not make it if he hadn’t said as fast as possible.

Doyoung nodded, falling again into the trap of being incapable of denying him anything, and tried to let it sink that Lee fucking Taeyong wanted to kiss him. _Him_ , out of all people that swooned over him daily on campus.

And Taeyong did.

Nothing very eager, just like Doyoung expected to. It was mostly because of their weird positions, with a bar counter in the space between them, and the younger didn’t move anything except for his head; Doyoung leaned forward until his chest hit the edge of the counter just to discover what Taeyong’s lips tasted like.

Vanilla, of course.

But also of something pungent like a candy he must’ve eaten not long ago, mixed with the endless sweetness of ice cream. Doyoung liked it, and that’s the worst part.

Because he knew he shouldn’t.

Because he knew Taeyong was the perfect suitor for a chaotic fall, and Doyoung would fall for him, fall until the ruthless wind from such descent became the only brushing against his skin — a poignant reminder that the world still spun around the sun regardless of the state of his heart.

Taeyong was overly gentle as he pressed a kiss against Doyoung’s lips, slightly parting his own to perfectly mold them; if anything, it happened to be nothing but perfect from the start till the end.

The older pulled away first after a few seconds, mainly due their remarkable complicated spot over the counter, and Doyoung had to remind himself to open his eyes instead of letting himself quench a thirst he didn’t even know he had until a minute ago.

“I’m older.” The man said, lips still just a few centimeters away from Doyoung’s.

His timing was really something else.

Doyoung chuckled, and his nose brushed against Taeyong’s.

“You remember this _now_?”

“Yeah.” So the older laughed too, drawing his body back to his side of the counter. Doyoung didn’t tell him, but he was cuter than he’d like to admit aloud. “So it’s hyung for you.”

“Alright, hyung.” Doyoung smirked, propping his chin up on his elbow over the counter. “This is not how I thought this night was going to end.”

“Just to let you know…” He pressed his lips together for a moment, and his cheeks got so puffy Doyoung felt, again, the urge to pinch them. “I don’t do this to… everybody. I don’t know what you might have heard about me, but I’m not a player. I don’t… I just kept seeing you around campus, but you didn’t recognize me so… What I’m saying is that I, uh… I like you.”

The chortle came out naturally, just as everything about that space and night now fell into a territory of comfortableness, because with Taeyong everything felt so easy it was a bit ridiculous to even be possible. Doyoung had never been one of clicking fast with people, but there was something about that man that made him feel safe, and life had taught him to trust his instincts over any other thing.

“Come here.” He asked, gesturing for the older to round the counter.

Bouncing like a puppy, Taeyong swiftly made his way to Doyoung and sat on the stool next to him.

“Am I going to get decked if I go out with you?”

Taeyong’s entire face was scrunched up as he let out a loud cackle.

“I’m not an idol singer, Doyoung. I can date whoever I want.”

“I’m pretty sure you have a fan club.” He playfully retorted, smiling so broadly that his face was starting to hurt. “Are you ready to break thousands of hearts by going out with the most hated RA on campus?”

“Jaehyun lives in your building. He doesn’t hate you.”

“Still…”

“I want this.” Taeyong softly spoke, reaching out for Doyoung’s hand. Their intertwined fingers looked like the solution for all of humanity’s problems. “If you want too…”

“You’re pretty cute, I guess.” He tried to say as casually as possible, but his delighted mien betrayed him. “Plus, it’d be nice to see your brother again. He was my favorite student.”

“So you’re only going out with me to see my brother?” Taeyong feigned an offended gasp, but put on a gummy smile in the very next second. “I think he’d like to see you too. You can keep seeing him if you come to my house a lot. With _me_.”

“So you’re using your brother as a bait to see me?”

Taeyong’s forehead puckered and Doyoung broke into laughter while the man tightened his hold on his hand.

“I’ll cook for you.” Taeyong suddenly said, in the softest voice ever. “Have I told you I want to own a bakery one day? I do. I still have a lot to learn, but I’m quite good. I’ll make a lot of pastries and whatever you like, if you go out with me.”

Doyoung let out a sigh that rapidly turned into a titter.

“You are handsome, nice, and can cook well? It’s too much for my mortal mind to handle.”

“Please…” So he whined like a little kid, swinging Doyoung’s hands back and forth, even though he knew it was a sealed deal. “Don’t you think of my poor little brother who wants to see his former tutor again? Are you going to break the kid’s heart?”

“So this became an issue about Jeno.” Doyoung’s entire body jiggled with his giggles. “Alright, alright. I guess I still like your brother a lot to put up with this. I think I should get going, now.”

As soon as Doyoung jumped off the stool, the pink-haired followed him, still holding his hand.

“I’ll walk you home.”

“It’s just the dorms.”

“Do you have to argue about everything? I’ll walk you. I’m a gentleman.”

With nothing much to do about it, Doyoung let himself be carried away by Taeyong’s swift movements towards the back entrance; the ice cream cups laid forgotten over the counter, but the cause was noble, so there was no crime in that.

As soon as Taeyong slid the key into the lock and twisted it, a noise louder than normal echoed across the kitchen; a loud crack, undoubtedly.

“Oh, shit.” Taeyong muttered under his breath, pulling out a key broken in half. “Shit, Doyoung…”

“You’re kidding me.”

His face fell immediately at that unbelievable situation. Everybody says a lightning never struck twice, but it definitely struck two people twice in the same goddamn night.

In any other moment, anger and frustration would’ve consumed Doyoung’s being and he would’ve started to panic, but his secondary reaction to that joke of the universe was to laugh.

“This is it, uh?” He said, pulling his hand from Taeyong’s to take a step forward, leaning his back against one of the freezers. “Is it my destiny to get trapped with you?”

Discernibly calmer with Doyoung’s serene reaction, Taeyong sheepishly smiled.

“I guess so.” The older shifted in his direction, leaning against the freezer beside him. Even at that icier ambience, Taeyong’s hand still felt warm when he tangled their fingers together. “You can’t run away now, Kim Doyoung.”

“Well…” Doyoung snorted, staring at their hands together. “ _Literally_.”

“And if given the chance…?”

The following seconds were nothing but a complete interference of Doyoung’s thoughts as he let himself get lost in the way Taeyong’s pupils dilated so prettily, so very prettily — like the rest of him, in and out.

“I’d choose you.” He quietly affirmed, rubbing his thumb on the older’s hand.

“Good.”

“To _you_?” Doyoung tittered, shifting even closer to his side.

“To _me_.”

On the outside, the light of the crystal moon branching out across the sky didn’t touch them, but Doyoung felt that inside his chest resided his own sun from how warm and cozy it felt to be next to that man. He wanted to unveil every layer of mystery that covered Taeyong’s body, even if that meant stepping outside his comfort zone.

Maybe the universe was onto something good from the very start of that night, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> taeyong is too cute for his own (and my own) good and doyoung is a baby!  
> thank you for your time <3
> 
> you can find me on twitter at [@chwkdy](https://twitter.com/chwkdy/) <3


End file.
